Custom:LEGO Dimensions 3: A New Legacy
Everything from the first and second game will be compatible with this game. All the Adventure Worlds from the first and second game will also be in this game. Story When a time traveler known as Chronos finds Lord Vortech's staff, three heroes must rise up to the challenge and stop the Chronos from colliding past, present and future in multiple dimensions. Franchises New *Nexo Knights *World of Warcraft *Knights Kingdom II *Speed Champions *The Hunger Games *2001: A Space Odyssey *The Stanley Parable *Nintendo (Wii U exclusive) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens *War of the Worlds *Vesperal Comics *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure *National Treasure *Pixels *Knight Rider *Ben 10 *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *ROBLOX Returning *Portal 2 *Midway Arcade *Marvel *Doctor Who *Ghostbusters *Lord of the Rings New Mechanics Level pack vehicles and gadgets can be combined to create a new item. Some franchises have don't have any packs, but have a presence in the main story. The Adventure Worlds for these franchises can be accessed by any character. There is a new feature in the adventure worlds that is called Creator Mode. In Creator Mode, you can customize worlds in a way that's similar to LEGO Worlds. There's also an Adventure World that can be accessed by any character that's just for customizing. There are now packs are like Level Packs and Team Packs combined. These are called Adventure Packs. Expansion Packs Starter pack (Toy Pad and Game + Zach Williams + Katniss Everdeen + Decoy + CloneMobile) Wave 1 = September 17th, 2018 Wave 2 = November 5th, 2018 Wave 3 = January 14th, 2019 Wave 4 = March 5th, 2019 Wave 5 = May 7th, 2019 Wave 1 *LEGO Universe Level Pack (Nexus Astronaut + Nexus Communications Tower + Nexus Force Rocket) *Ghostbusters 2016 Level Pack (Jillian Holtzmann + Ecto-1 (2016) + Ghost Trap (2016)) *Ben 10 Level Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10 + X321 Hoverboard) *Nexo Knights Team Pack (Lance + Mecha Horse + Aaron + Aero-Striker) *World of Warcraft Team Pack (Human Paladin + Golden Gryphon + Orc Warrior + Wind Rider) *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure Adventure Pack (Bill + Mercury Colony Park + Ted + Time Travelling Phone Booth) *Knights' Kingdom II Jayko Fun Pack (Jayko + Roller Horse) *World of Warcraft Gnome Warlock Fun Pack (Goblin Warlock + Mechanostrider) *World of Warcraft Tauren Shaman Fun Pack (Tauren Shaman + Kodo) *War of the Worlds Martian Fun Pack (Martian + Martian War Machine) *Marvel Black Panther Fun Pack (Black Panther + Pursuit Jet) *Knight Rider Michael Knight Fun Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T) *National Treasure Benjamin Gates Fun Pack (Benjamin Gates + Ben's Van) *World of Warcraft Worgen Death Knight Fun Pack (Worgen Death Knight + Acherus Deathcharger) *Ghostbusters 2016 Kevin Fun Pack (Kevin + Ecto-2) *LEGO Universe Bob Fun Pack (Bob + Venture Explorer) *Marvel Star-Lord Fun Pack (Star-Lord + The Milano) *Ninjago Master Chen Fun Pack (Master Chen + Tournament Boat) *Ninjago Nadakhan Fun Pack (Nadakhan + Misfortune's Keep) *World of Warcraft Night Elf Druid Fun Pack (Night Elf Druid + Striped Dawnsaber) *Nexo Knights Beast Master Fun Pack (Beast Master + Chaos Chariot) *Nintendo Kirby Fun Pack (Kirby + Jet Star) Wave 2 *2001: A Space Odyssey Level Pack (Dave + Escape Pod + HAL 9000) *Nexo Knights Level Pack (Clay + Fortrex + Rumble Blade)*Speed Champions Level Pack (McLaren Driver + Garage + McLaren P1) *Vesperal Comics Team Pack (Dark Thunder + Lightning Bike + Dynamix + Pile of Explosives) *LEGO Universe Doctor Overbuild Fun Pack (Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *Knights' Kingdom II Danju Fun Pack (Danju + Catapult) *Nexo Knights Macy Fun Pack (Macy + NexoCycle) *Midway Arcade Marble Madness Fun Pack (Madness Marble + Madness Spring) Wave 3 *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Level Pack (Willy Wonka + Chocolate River Boat + Great Glass Elevator) *Nintendo Team Pack (Inkling + Paint Roller Car + Octoling + Ink Turret) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens Team Pack (Rey + Rey's Speeder + Finn + First Order TIE Fighter) *LEGO Universe Hael Storm Fun Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi) *Knights' Kingdom II Rascus Fun Pack (Rascus + Attack Barge) *World of Warcraft Pandaren Monk Fun Pack (Pandaren Monk + Dragon Turtle) *Midway Arcade Joust Knight Fun Pack (Joust Knight + Ostrich) Wave 4 *Pixels Level Pack (Sam Brenner + Ghost Mini + Arcader Turret) *Midway Arcade Team Pack (8-Bit Astronaut + Defender Ship + Thief + Super Sprint Car) *LEGO Universe Vanda Darkflame Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *Knights' Kingdom II Santis Fun Pack (Santis + Heroic Horse) *World of Warcraft Blood Elf Rogue Fun Pack (Blood Elf Rogue + Hawkstrider) *Nexo Knights Axl Fun Pack (Axl + Nexo Mech) *Portal Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) Wave 5 *Lord Vortech Level Pack (Lord Vortech + Vortanian SkyChariot + Dimensional Rift Portal) *Knights' Kingdom II Vladek Fun Pack (Vladek + Giant Scorpion) *LEGO Universe The Darkitect Fun Pack (The Darkitect + Spider Boss) *Nexo Knights Jestro Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil-Mobile) *The Wizard of Oz Flying Monkey Fun Pack (Flying Monkey + Talking Tree) *Nintendo Bowser Fun Pack (Bowser + Koopa Clown Car) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens Kylo Ren Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) *Midway Arcade George Fun Pack (George + Rampage Blimp) Wave 6 *Nintendo Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + Super Mushroom) *LEGO Universe Duke Exeter Fun Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon) *Vesperal Comics Toxic Fun Pack (Toxic + ToxIndustries Oil Truck) *ROBLOX Noob Fun Pack (Noob + ROBLOX Jeep) *Pixels Q*Bert Fun Pack (Q*Bert + Centipede) *Lord of the Rings Sauron Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) *Portal 2 Cave Johnson Fun Pack (Cave Johnson + The Borealis) Adventure Worlds Nexo Knights *Knighton **Cold North **Rocklands **Lava Lands ***Fire Fortress **Waste Land **Auremville World of Warcraft *Stormwind (Accessible with an Alliance character) *Orgrimmar (Accessible with a Horde character) *Pandaria (Accessible with the Pandaren Monk) LEGO Universe *Nexus Tower *Nimbus Station *Crux Prime *Avant Gardens *Forbidden Valley Knights' Kingdom II *Morcia Speed Champions *Racetrack The Hunger Games *Panem **District 12 **The Hunger Games Arena **The Capitol 2001: A Space Odyssey *Earth *Space **Discovery One The Stanley Parable *The Office **Mind Control Facility *Outside War of the Worlds *London (1899) Nintendo *Mushroom Kingdom Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Jakku (extension to the Star Wars adventure world) *Takodana (extension to the Star Wars adventure world) Ninjago *Djinnjago (extension to the Ninjago adventure world) *The Cursed Realm (extension to the Ninjago adventure world) *New Ninjago City (extension to the Ninjago adventure world) *The City of Stiix (extension to the Ninjago adventure world) LEGO Dimensions *Foundation Prime Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure *San Dimas Vesperal Comics *New Pearl City Pixels *Washington D.C *Hyde Park *Galaga Ship National Treasure *Washington D.C Knight Rider *California Ben 10 *Bellwood Midway Arcade *Paperboy Town (Extension to Midway Arcade world) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *England **Charlie's House **Sweet Shop *The Chocolate Factory **The Chocolate Room ***The Chocolate River Tunnel **The Nut Room **The Inventing Room **The TV Room **The Fizzy Lifting Juice Room **The Golden Egg Room ROBLOX *Crossroads *SFOTH IV *Happy Home in ROBLOXia *Innovation Labs *Kingdom Life II Plot Main Story Years after Lord Vortech was defeated for the second time, a portal opened in the LEGO Worlds dimension. A citizen, not knowing what it was, walked up to it out of curiosity. He was pulled in, to Vorton. When he arrived, Vorton was deserted. He found some strange material, and he touched it. As soon as he touched it, it covered him. It morphed into armour. He tried to get it off, but it was stuck. A piece morphed into a giant greatsword in his hand. He found an old, dusty gateway. He touched it, and the shift keystone fell off it. He picked it up, and accidentally activated it. A portal opened above him and took him to another dimension. Meanwhile, in a place known as "Time Town" a person was sitting in a throne looking at a portrait of Lord Vortech. The person started to speak. "I will finish what you've started.. Brother..." he said to the picture. He then used a gateway to leave through a portal. The portal opened to Narnia, where a staff was stuck in the ground, overgrown by plants. The person pulled the staff out of the ground and combined it with his own staff. "Sir, what are you doing?" a Faun asked him. "None of your business. And my name is Chronos." he said, blasting the Faun to the ground. He then created a portal to transport him to Foundation Prime. Foundation Prime was in a state of ruin. It was deserted when he got there. "This won't do.." he said. He soon turned back time to fix it up with a wave of his staff. Meanwhile, in Panem, Katniss Everdeen was fighting for her life in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Out of nowhere a portal opened in the sky and out fell Zach Williams, a citizen from LEGO Worlds. He landed on top of Katniss, saving her from an arrow that almost hit her head. "What's going on?" Katniss asked. "I have no idea!" Zach exclaimed "Oh, come on!" He opened a portal underneath them, and they traveled through the vortex to a city known as New Pearl City. In New Pearl City, a villain was escaping with money stolen from the bank, while a hero known as Decoy was chasing him in the CloneMobile. A portal opened on the road and out fell Katniss Everdeen and Zach Williams. The heroes landed on top of the CloneMobile while it was still driving. The Decoy had to swerve the CloneMobile and stop otherwise it would crash. "What are you doing? He's getting away!" Decoy shouted at the heroes. The Lighting Bike speeded past them in pursuit of the bad guy. "Looks like they've got things under control." Katniss said. "What is even happening?" Zach asked. "How're we supposed to know?" both Decoy and Katniss said at the same time. "I believe our answer is there." Zach told them. They left through a portal, and begun their journey. At Foundation Prime, Chronos was working on a plan to combine all the dimensions together. "Hmm. The Foundation Elements. But they were already destroyed. Unless... No.. Unless I can collect more." Chronos said to himself. He opened a portal in front of him and Reverse Flash and Kylo Ren fell out. "Welcome.. to Foundation Prime" he said to the villains. "So, are you on my side?" Chronos asked them. "The Dark Side?" Kylo Ren asked. "Um, yes..?" Chronos replied, unsure on what to say. "We're with you all the way." Reverse Flash replied. "Alright. The Heroes should be headed to a racing stadium soon. Which one of you is fastest?" Chronos asked. "That'd be me." Reverse Flash replied, demonstrating this by running circles around Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren stuck out a foot and tripped him up so he fell on his face. "How do you know where the heroes will be next?" Kylo Ren asked. "Where are my manners?, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Chronos, Lord of Time." Chronos Replied. "Anyway, bring back the cup." Reverse Flash left through a portal. Decoy, Katniss and Zach To be continued... Lord Vortech Level Pack Many years ago, on a dimension where people from different dimensions were allowed to roam free, with no boundaries or people to stop them, there was a village. In this village, a race of creatures known as Vortanians lived peacefully. Until, one day, an evil villain with a black flowing cape and a hatred for randomness attacked the village. He had a staff that could create dimensional rifts, and he used this to send everybody back to their own dimensions. He put up walls between the dimensions to stop them from getting back in. Meanwhile, A Vortanian known as Vortech saw what was happening and came up with a plan. Taking his Vortanian Skychariot, he attached it to a chariot and then set off for the villain's mansion. He soon arrived there, and he found the door unlocked. He opened the door and saw the staff up against the wall. He took the staff and set back off, leaving the door open. He soon arrived back at the camp, with the staff. He went to speak to the Chief Elder. The Chief Elder told him that in order to stop the villain, he'd have to find Foundation Prime, but it was an impossible task, because Foundation Prime had been buried ever since the great Dimensions Wars. The Chief Elder gave Vortech a Map with the location of where Foundation Prime had been buried. Vortech set off to the Vorton Fields, in hope of finding Foundation Prime. At the Villain's Mansion, Lord Darknight woke up to find his Staff gone and the door wide open. He summoned his Flying Darkness Bike and set off in search of his staff. Vortech was searching through the fields when all of a sudden, he heard a noise behind him. It has Lord Darknight on his Flying Darkness Bike, and he was mad. Vortech was searching around for anywhere to hide, but there was nothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a gateway. He quickly jumped through it and it disappeared after him. The portal took him back to the village. He soon saw a sale going on at the local market. He found a flying robot and bought it. The robot activated. "Hey, I'm X-PO" it said. "We've got some searching to do." Vortech said to X-PO. They set off to find Foundation Prime. Lord Darknight soon tracked them down. He created a cloud of darkness and lifted them above the ground. Lord Darknight transformed himself into a Dark Cloudy being. "Why don't you use that Staff of yours?" X-PO asked Vortech. "I don't know how to." Vortech replied. "Maybe it's just point and shoot?" X-PO suggested. Vortech made multiple Portals around Lord Darknight, sucking in the dark cloudy material. Lord Darknight was defeated. "I suppose I'll be taking that title for myself then. Lord Vortech. I like the sound of that." Vortech said. Lord Vortech and X-PO traveled back to the Village through the gateway. But, back at the village, the walls between dimensions were still up. Lord Vortech asked the Chief Elder why the walls were still up when they had already defeated Darknight. "Darknight's the only one who can take down the walls. Unless you can collect the Foundation Elements. Once you collect them, they can be combined into a plate that gives you the ability to make anything happen. You can only assemble these elements at Foundation Prime, however." he told them. Vortech and X-PO set off for the Vorton Fields once again. Years passed and they found nothing. In the other dimensions, life away from all the other worlds had become normal for them. But one day, X-PO started scanning again, but this time he actually found something. "Hey, I found a thing!" X-PO alerted Lord Vortech. "I mean, Anomaly located, Master." Vortech started to unearth Foundation Prime. "I've found it. After all these years of searching." Lord Vortech's plan to assemble the Foundation Elements was only just beginning... Levels Level/Adventure Packs Characters Introduced Compatible (LEGO Dimensions 2: The Return of Vortech) Compatible (LEGO Dimensions) Vehicles/Gadgets Achievements Rating What would you rate this custom video game? Amazing Good Bad Horrible